


You are my pleasure

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is the one with the praise kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, Kyungsoo just wants to take care of his bby, M/M, Praise Kink, Tired Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun is burnt out from working so much. Good thing Kyungsoo always knows what he needs, and is always so willing to deliver.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	You are my pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlybaekdyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlybaekdyo/gifts).



> I said gratuitous smut but there is still a lot of fluff in here. Oops. It's close enough though. Also, onlybaekdyo, I'm sorry to have gifted you twice. I am unsatisfied with my first gift to you so I HAD to tackle it again. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get so into the praise thing, but it adds such a different layer to the Baeksoo dynamic I am so fucked up. This is the last time I attack you with a gift I sWEAR T.T

Baekhyun stared at the screen of his laptop, eyes shifting in and out of focus. How long had he been working now? Four hours? Five? He’d lost track somewhere along the way, having gotten out of the habit of looking at the clock while he studied or did assignments. This was the final project of the semester. Even though he still had time to work on it, he refused to finish it any later; he still wanted to give himself time to check over it and clear up any blemishes. Truthfully, for all the times he played around and had fun, Baekhyun was a perfectionist at heart. Not many people realized it about him, but he was the kind to work obsessively until things were just the way he wanted, and finishing an assignment earlier than it was due was just one procedure to that goal.

Baekhyun reviewed what he had so far and tried to continue. This whole day he’d felt sluggish. Compared to the day before, his output was definitely lacking. After another few minutes of trying to focus, Baekhyun stretched before closing his laptop, standing.

Kyungsoo was in bed when he got to their room. He was sitting up with his back against the headboard, papers in hand. The room was dark, unsurprising even though it was only four—winter made night come sooner—but their lamp was on, dimly illuminating the room. Kyungsoo was engrossed in whatever he was reading. Even when Baekhyun came in he didn’t notice him, only when he flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh.

“Okay?” Kyungsoo asked, looking away from the papers to watch Baekhyun settle in. Baekhyun breathed in his scent, nuzzling against his hip with his brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment, hiding his face in his shadow. “Just tired.”

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Can’t. Have to finish what I was working on. It’s mostly stress, I guess. Mentally exhausted.”

Baekhyun frowned when Kyungsoo shifted, casting the lamp light across his face. But in the next second he heard the rustling of papers and the light switched off.

“Are you trying to make me fall asleep?” Baekhyun complained as Kyungsoo lowered into bed beside him.

“Just a nap.”

“But I can’t nap,” Baekhyun protested. Still, he turned over so that Kyungsoo could envelope him with his body, nestling against his warmth.

“Mentally exhausted, huh?” Kyungsoo murmured, running his hand up and down Baekhyun’s arm gently. Baekhyun shivered at his touch.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed. The repetitive caresses enticed him into relaxing. He could feel Kyungsoo’s lips brushing against the back of his neck, his shoulder, his hair. His hand made its way up before trailing down, settling on his hip.

“Is it that final project you were telling me about? Your presentation?” The sensation of his hand rubbing his hip could truly lull Baekhyun to sleep. Maybe he was tired more than just mentally, after all.

“That’s the one,” he said drowsily. “I’ve been working on it for weeks now, and...”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched when Kyungsoo’s hand reached forward, rubbing just above his waistband. It wasn’t hard or rough, only a light touch that mirrored his others, but it effectively short-circuited Baekhyun’s brain. “Mhm,” Kyungsoo said, encouraging him to continue.

“I’m feeling burnt out,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo moved his hand lower. “And I... um...”

“Yeah?”

“...Yeah.”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly, a low sound just below his ear that made him shiver again. It must have been how warm he felt, but he was even more tired than before, despite the heat that he could feel pooling in his stomach. Of course, only Kyungsoo could make him so confused like this. He blinked as if to fight sleep, but eventually his eyes fluttered shut.

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo asked, even as Baekhyun pushed against his palm in a clear askance for him to continue. Unable to procure the energy to respond, Baekhyun hummed. “Are you falling asleep?”

“Mm.” Kyungsoo drew his hand back but Baekhyun wiggled his hips a bit, rubbing Kyungsoo’s crotch with his butt. “Don’t stop,” he slurred, pressing himself even closer to him.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said. Eyes still closed, Baekhyun felt his hand return above his sweatpants and pushed up to meet him. “Don’t move,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Let me do all the work.”

That shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did. Obediently, Baekhyun stilled and focused on the sensations, his breathing a touch heavier as Kyungsoo worked him to hardness. He wasn’t fully there when he felt his hand dip below his sweatpants, and the small sound he let out was more unconscious than anything else. The thrust of his hips, too, but Kyungsoo’s voice reminded him to keep still.

“Shh...” Baekhyun whimpered. Kyungsoo stroked his length slowly as Baekhyun struggled not to move. “I’ve got you.”

He really was exhausted, drifting, that when Kyungsoo gently shifted him onto his back he didn’t fight it. Not that he wanted to. He could sense Kyungsoo above him and felt him press a kiss to his forehead. “Is this still okay? Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No,” Baekhyun grasped his wrist as pulled back. “Don’t stop.”

“You look so fucked out but you’re just tired.” Despite his words, his voice was soft. Kyungsoo came close and kissed his neck. Then, quietly, he whispered, “So cute.”

Baekhyun half-heartedly covered his face with his arms but Kyungsoo pulled them down, kissing all over as he pulled down Baekhyun’s pants and briefs with his other hand. As his kisses moved to his chest he sucked on the area of his shirt around his nipples, wet and harsh so Baekhyun could feel it through the cloth.

He said Kyungsoo’s name but the sound was stuck in his throat.

As Kyungsoo licked through the fabric his hand returned to Baekhyun’s length, loosely playing with its hardness and making Baekhyun writhe from the sensations. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to close his legs or open them more, or if he wanted to jut his chest up to meet Kyungsoo’s mouth or stay still like he told him to, so he just turned his head to the side and found something to bite on, the nearby pillow Kyungsoo had been laying on before.

He could feel the air cold on his skin when Kyungsoo removed his mouth. He was looking at him, he knew. “So pretty like this,” his smooth, low voice praised. “So perfect.” Baekhyun shuddered under the attention, and felt Kyungsoo caress his head. “Is it too much for you? Do you just want to sleep?” His hand lowered to cup his jaw, thumb brushing over his lips and touching his teeth where he was biting cloth. Baekhyun released the pillowcase and took Kyungsoo’s thumb in his mouth in response, too tapped out to reply. Wet and sloppy, tiredly, but Kyungsoo groaned at the sight and Baekhyun felt a rush of pleasure at the sound. “Good boy,” Kyungsoo praised, knowing that Baekhyun liked it. Predictably, he whined at his words, swirling his tongue because he wanted to hear him say it a second time.

Instead, Kyungsoo took out his thumb and dragged the spit on Baekhyun’s chin as he did. He gently brushed his hair from his face. “I’m going to make you come,” he said. “Do you want that?”

Baekhyun whimpered.

“Say it, Baekhyunnie. I need to hear you.”

Although he was tired, Baekhyun forced his eyes open as if Kyungsoo had told him to do that too. He looked hot in the dark like this, his gaze focused on him with lust and intensity and warmth all at once, his hair slightly ruffled and lips full and red. Baekhyun swallowed, blinking to force himself awake. Wetting his lips he slurred, “Make me come, please.”

Instantly Kyungsoo’s mouth was flush against his, and he closed his eyes again, going limp to the sensation. “I love your voice,” he said without separating from him. “I love hearing you ask me to make you feel good.”

Baekhyun brought his arms up to wrap around his neck, beginning to kiss him back. Both of Kyungsoo’s hands were on either side of his head to keep him up, but he leaned down to press him into the mattress, the corner of his lips quirking into a smile when Baekhyun threaded his fingers into his hair.

He was so aroused by everything about Kyungsoo, it was crazy. His voice, his hands, his body, his mouth, they all did something to him that he couldn’t explain, and it was even more when Kyungsoo knew just what he needed without him needing to ask. When Kyungsoo drew away Baekhyun chased his lips with his eyes closed, making him laugh. “Tired still?”

“Tired more.”

“Just relax,” Kyungsoo said, massaging his thighs. “Let me take care of you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but thrust his hips when Kyungsoo’s hand wrapped around him again. Slowly, tightly, he felt every inch of his length, using the other hand to rub at the base. He kept that speed until Baekhyun was begging him for more, and only then did he pick up the pace, drawing a moan from him. “Kyungsoo, oh god-“

“You look so good right now. I wish you could see yourself.” He sounded slightly breathless, and Baekhyun surged with pride knowing that he could do that to him, even when Kyungsoo wasn’t touching himself. How he had the self control, he didn’t know, but at the moment he was too lost to think about it.

“Kyungsoo,” he panted. “I can’t. I can’t, I’m—“

Just before he reached his climax Kyungsoo stopped, tightening his hand around the base to stop him from coming. Baekhyun choked, trying to thrust against him but failing with Kyungsoo’s firm grip on his hip.

“Not yet, babe,” Kyungsoo said, the rare pet name falling easily from his lips. Baekhyun whined at the name and again when he felt him blowing on the tip. “I want you to come from my mouth.”

The sensation of Kyungsoo wet heat around him after his words had him thrusting upwards, but Kyungsoo kept him down as he slowly worked lower. Wet, hot, messy—there was nothing graceful about any of this but it was what Baekhyun needed. Even though he was halfway asleep he wanted to come for Kyungsoo, make pretty sounds for him and be good. And it was so easy like this. As long as Kyungsoo was taking care of him, it was easy. No thoughts involved, no headaches. All he had to do was trust him and want him.

Easy.

Kyungsoo had his fingers around him now, stroking him as he was face-fucked, faster and faster until Baekhyun was panting out high-pitched sounds and moving his hips against him. It was Kyungsoo moaning that did it; Baekhyun jerked as he came, pumping his cum into Kyungsoo’s mouth with his jaw slack, giving a few feeble thrusts before finally settling, breathing heavily.

“Baekhyun.”

He didn’t know where he was for a moment. Some time must have passed since he came. Kyungsoo was wiping any remaining cum off of his skin and washing his face gently with a wet towel. “Mm.”

“Whatever you’re working on isn’t due soon, is it?”

Baekhyun made a sound in response that meant ‘no.’

“Okay, good." The warm towel was making Baekhyun even sleepier. "You did so well, Baekhyun. You've been working hard lately." A kiss to his forehead, feather-light. "So don’t worry about anything and sleep.”

He was already drifting off, but he mustered just enough energy to scrunch his nose and find Kyungsoo’s wrist to tug him down. “What about...”

“I already took care of it. Don’t worry. Besides,” Kyungsoo cuddled in underneath the sheets, “you’re my number one priority. I can get off by myself any time.”

“Hot,” Baekhyun mumbled. Kyungsoo laughed.

“Not as hot as you.” The sound of protest that Baekhyun made was shut down by Kyungsoo hushing him. “Go to sleep.”

“G’night, Kyungsoo.”

“Good night.”

When Baekhyun next woke, it was seven and Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight. The sheets still smelled like sex but he nestled in for a little while longer anyway, a part of him wanting to go back to sleep despite the project he had to finish. It wasn’t due today but it was due soon, and he wasn’t one to leave it to the absolute last minute.

Upon laying for longer in silence Baekhyun began to notice the sounds from outside the room. Staring at the thin crack of light emanating from the slightly-open door, he listened to Kyungsoo’s quiet singing and the exhaust fan in the kitchen whirring.

“Let’s get up,” Baekhyun said out loud to himself, then stood slowly, still sleepy. Kyungsoo must have re-dressed him because he was fully-clothed. Still, because it was winter and he was chilly without someone to cuddle with, he brought their blanket with him and padded out to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo glanced over from the stove when he heard him coming and smiled. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Hello, my prince.” Kyungsoo scrunched his nose at the half-joking response and Baekhyun laughed. “I missed you.”

“So soon? I’m flattered.”

“Even a second is too long,” Baekhyun said, putting his arms around him and his chin on his shoulder. “Cooking?”

“As you can see.”

“You’re really pampering me a lot.”

“I know.” He nudged him backwards so he could get a bowl. “Because you’ve been working so hard.”

“I’m not burnt out anymore, thanks to you.” Kissing his jaw lazily, Baekhyun tightened his hold. “I could work for hours.”

“I’m glad, but don’t. You need to rest more. I’ve never seen you so tired.”

“I’ve never _been_ so tired. Honestly, you’re magic. I didn’t even realize how exhausted I was until you made me notice it.”

Kyungsoo smiled, amused. “And then you wanted me to get you off while you fell asleep.”

“Hey, you started it.” Baekhyun grinned as Kyungsoo shook his head. Nuzzling his cheek he said, “Thanks, babe. You always know what I need.”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo turned his head so they could kiss, short but sweet. “It was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ksoo taking care of Baekhyun hits different when it's smut. Just saying.


End file.
